Fire Always Melts Ice
by XxLotusxX
Summary: I made a new character! Saisyo saves Rin from an ogre demon but gets sick in the process. Sesshomaru takes care of her and Rin begs him to let her stay. Will love bloom between the two? Sorry, I suck at summarizing. SessXOC InuXKag SanXMir CHAPTER 18 UP!
1. Sesshomaru and the Girl

**Disclaimer: Come on, all you peoples should know that all Inuyasha stuff is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the story, though.**

**Me: OK, peoples, the very first sentence is so annoying. Try to ignore the annoying-ness of it. I couldn't think of anything else, which is pretty pathetic...X(**

* * *

A young dog demon by the name of Saisyo was strolling through the forest, having no particular reason to do so. She just felt like it. She stopped and sighed peacefully, observing her surroundings. It was dark, but between the leaves of the towering trees, little rays of light seeped through and illuminated the forest floor with a twilight-like glow. 

Saisyo inhaled deeply, taking in all scents possible. She tried to name them all in her head...

_'Lilac, Bellflower, Lily, Pine, Cherry Blossom... No, there are to many. I can't name them all.'_

She was usually the peaceful type of person, though if you make Saisyo angry, or cross paths with her when she's angry, you most likely won't like the result you get. Her eyes are blue, but gray when depressed or mad. Her hair was long and usually pulled back into a braid, and it was brown. She was about 5'6", with a slender, athletic body. Saisyo's kimono was white with a cherry blossom pattern decorating it. It was easy to move in and comfortable, and it had a sword strapped to the side.

As Saisyo relaxed in a tree, she heard a disturbing noise. She sat up and jumped down, landing on her bare feet. _'Did someone scream?'_

Natural curiosity compelled her to follow the sound and check it out. As she walked, the sound was heard again, but with it came a nauseating scent. "Damn, it's an ogre," Saisyo said aloud and began running.

She emerged into a clearing; a cozy little meadow with Japanese bellflowers blowing gently in the breeze. "I know I heard something here," Saisyo muttered, "It sounded like a young girl screaming for help."

All seemed well, but she was about to investigate the nasty scent further only to be interrupted.

"Sesshomaru -sama!" it called.

Just then a small girl burst through the tall grasses in front of Saisyo, looking panicked and stumbling a bit. Saisyo ran over to her and held her close. "It's okay, nothing is going to hurt you. You'll be alright as long as I'm here."

The girl was crying and Saisyo could sense that she was human. She then smelled the air again to find the ogre coming closer but slowly. Despite this, she kept comforting the girl and found that her name was Rin. Rin's eyes were slowly but surely losing their tear-filled glint to gain a happy one. "Thank you for helping me, Miss... I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."

"It's Saisyo,"

Rin smiled. "That's a pretty name."

"Thank you, you're very polite, Rin." Saisyo said.

The sickening smell was extremely close now, and she stood up and drew her sword. "If anything goes wrong, Rin, promise me you'll run."

"No!" came the stubborn reply, "I won't leave you alone!"

Rin grabbed hold of Saisyo's leg and buried her face in the pant leg of her kimono, crying again. "I won't let you die for me!"

Saisyo was confused._ 'Is this the scared little girl that I was comforting a few minutes ago?'_

The ogre ran at them. But Saisyo had no time to react, so she dropped her sword and shielded Rin with her body, waiting for the fatal blow that would kill her...but it never came.

Instead she felt herself being carried. Too weary and too nauseated to open her eyes, Saisyo just snuggled closer to the person and fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry that t it's so short, but if I get at least one review the next one will be longer and better. In fact, I require one review before I continue at all. (Not trying to be mean, but if no-one's reading, why should I keep writing?) **


	2. Rin and the Flute

** Okey, here's the next chapter! Please review it with advice to improve my writing! **

**Disclaimer: Y'all don't need the disclaimer... You all know that Inuyasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The only one that belongs to me at the moment is Saisyo. There may be other characters made by me later in the story, though.  
**

* * *

When Saisyo woke up, she still felt sick to her stomach, but at least she wasn't drowsy anymore. Do you feel any better, Saisyo?" a sweet voice asked. 

Saisyo opened her eyes and smiled to see Rin. She sat up and asked, "What happened?"

"Well," she began happily, "while you where trying to shield me from that demon, Sesshomaru-sama saved you and I, then for some reason you passed out and he carried you back here to take care of you."

Saisyo looked around to find herself sitting on the floor of a cave. She looked outside and saw another dog-demon with long, silky-silver hair. He had his back to her, but then he turned around. His face was delicately shaped and emotionless. His eyes contained the purest color of gold Saisyo had ever seen. They brought out the color in the double magenta stripes on each of his cheeks and the crescent moon on his forehead.

He saw her staring and resisted a smirk. When Saisyo saw him walking towards them, she looked at Rin and asked who he was. "That's Sesshomaru-sama."

"Oh," Saisyo had thought that her rescuer wouldn't look so cold and distant, but she knew better than to judge people at first sight... That had happened to her too many times.

He arrived in the cave. "Rin, please leave us alone for a moment."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!" she replied and skipped into the field.

Saisyo watched and said to Sesshomaru, "Rin's so cute, she's like the little sister I never had."

Sesshomaru didn't reply, so she asked, "Why did being near the ogre make me pass out?"

He was still staring into her eyes, but he finally answered without taking his eyes off her. "The smell. Your sense of smell, as well as mine, is too sensitive to be near an ogre for too long. You must kill them quickly so you can hold your breath."

"Is that why Rin was okay? Because her sense of smell isn't as good?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "You could've run away, you know. You didn't have to save her, I would have come in time."

"Are you crazy?!" Saisyo said, "I'm not so heartless as to leave a little girl to an ogre! Nobody is! I couldn't leave her, and I couldn't fight it either, she was clinging to my kimono and I was afraid that if I swung my sword I would hit her."

Sesshomaru's eyes were wondering why Rin had clung to her kimono. Saisyo noticed and explained. "Rin is very brave, too. I told her to run if the ogre came but she refused, saying that she wouldn't let me die for her. You should be proud of her, Sesshomaru-sama."

He looked down and said, barely audibly, "I am," then stood up. "You can just call me Sesshomaru."

He began to walk away, but Saisyo stopped him. "Wait!"

Sesshomaru turned around and looked down at her with those beautiful eyes. She waited a moment to look into his eyes before continuing. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

He didn't reply, but walked away. _'He's sorta strange,' _Saisyo thought, _'but he seems nice. So mysterious, though! Why won't he open up?' _

She stood up and walked to the mouth of the cave, but Sesshomaru was gone. Rin ran to her and said excitedly, "I think Sesshomaru-sama likes you, Saisyo!"

"Why is that, Rin?"

"He was smiling when he came out of the cave, and that never happens!" she said.

Saisyo smiled warmly at Rin and went over to a field, Rin following. She sat down in the grass and looked around, her gaze stopping at a lump on the ground. She asked Rin what it was, but all she got was a shrug of her shoulders.

They both got up to find an unconscious imp-looking thing lying a few feet away. "What is _that_?" Saisyo asked.

"Oh," said Rin, seeing the imp, " That's Jaken-sama, he must have passed out when he saw Sesshomaru-sama smile. He always thinks that he knows everything, and he gets on my nerves sometimes, but I love him anyways."

"Hey, were did Sesshomaru go, Rin?"

"I don't know, sometimes he just disappears, I don't even think Jaken-sama knows where he goes or why." Rin replied. She sighed. "At least now I have someone to be with other than Jaken... Do you like to play, Saisyo?"

"Sure I do, what would you like to play?"

While they were giving each other suggestions on what they should play, Saisyo got an idea. "Hey, Rin, would you like to learn to play the flute?"

"What's a flute?" Rin asked.

"A flute is a musical instument. When you blow into it, it makes the most wonderful sound... You'd have to hear it to truly understand how pretty the sound is." Saisyo said.

"Could you teach me to play the flute?"

"I would have to get one... Or I could find a nice piece of wood and carve one," Saisyo said thoughtfully, "Yeah, let's do that. Could you help me look for two smooth pieces of wood, Rin?"

"Sure! But... Why two?" she inquired.

"To make me one, too, silly! I don't want to miss out on the fun!"

They smiled at each other and began their search of the area for smooth wood. Out of luck, there was a bamboo grove not too far away. Saisyo told Rin to stay a reasonable distance away as she drew her sword. **(A/N: If you're wondering why Saisyo would need a sword... I can't tell you. But have you ever tried to break bamboo with your bare hands?! It's hard as hell! Let's just say that she needed to make a clean cut to make a flute.)** She swung her arm back and gracefully cut two bamboo stalks. The flew up in the air and when they came down, Saisyo sheathed her sword and caught one in each hand, handing one to Rin. "Put this in a safe place; it needs to dry out before we can carve it."

Rin looked at Saisyo in disbelief. "_We_? I don't know how to carve a flute. How can I help you if I don't know how?"

"Calm down, Rin, I'll help you learn. What's a big sister for if it's not to teach their little sister? Saisyo smiled warmly at Rin and held her hand as they walked back to where the unconscious Jaken lay.


	3. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Except Saisyo.**

**New longer chapters... Hopefully. **

* * *

A while later, when the bamboo stalks were dried out, Saisyo was sitting under a tree beside Rin and showing her how to hollow out the flute. Against Saisyo's expectations, Rin was doing an extraordinary job for her first try. She was amazed at the young human's desire to try her best and determination. 

Next, Saisyo taught her how to measure the flute with notches in a branch to see where the holes should go. Rin messed up on one hole, but Saisyo helped her fix it so it was like it was never there.

Nearby, Sesshomaru was watching the two with curiosity. He wondered what they were doing, for they'd not told him as of yet. Little did he know that Saisyo had done that on purpose, trying to surprise him with Rin's skill at playing. That would of course be after she'd tutored her.

Saisyo was aware of Sesshomaru's eyes on her, and glanced up at him with a smile. Surprisingly, it was returned with a small smirk. His eyes showed her all of his emotions, even when his face showed none. She was just beginning to realize it, but Saisyo, despite his being so distant, was beginning to take a liking to Sesshomaru.

"Saisyo, how does my flute look?" Rin asked politely, holding up her small work of art.

Saisyo marveled at how good it looked for Rin's first try. It was nearly perfect! "Wow, Rin! That looks great!" she said, while Rin beamed brightly, "Now I can teach you to play it."

She smiled wider, if that's even possible, as Saisyo placed her fingers over the right holes and held her arms in place. "Now put your mouth a little above the big hole and blow gently," she instructed.

She did as she was told and blew. It squeaked a little, but that was to be expected anyway. Though after the squeak, there was a perfect tone. Rin held that note for as long as a young human could and then stopped. "Did that sound okay?" she asked timidly.

Saisyo nodded replied, "It does need a little work, but it's nothing that you can't accomplish, Rin,"

She then began teaching Rin the notes and demonstrating on her own flute, having Rin repeat after her. She caught on fairly quick, and soon it was time to take a bath and go to bed. She and Saisyo went to find a hot spring and got in, chatting about this and that through the steam and enjoying the feel of it on their skin. All was quiet for a moment as they relaxed, suddenly Rin decided to have a splash. Saisyo gasped at having the water hit her face and splashed Rin back.

The now awake Jaken came to see what all the noise was and gasped at the sight of the sisters playing in the water and laughing. With her sensitive hearing, Saisyo heard and turned around to see the imp's eyes very wide at the sight. Her eyes began to turn red. "Sesshomaru!" she called, then looked over at Rin and said, "Hide your body under the water so he won't see you, Rin."

Okay," she replied obediently with a smile.

Sesshomaru came into view. His eyes widened as he looked from the girls, to Jaken, and back. Saisyo's eyes were still red. "Jaken," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, my lord?"

"You may want to run before Miss Saisyo kills you for spying on her in the hot spring."

"But Sesshomaru-sama, I wasn't _looking_, I was just-" Jaken tried to explain, but was cut off by Sesshomaru lifting him up and flinging him in the opposite direction.

He then turned around and looked at Saisyo. "Is that better?" he asked.

She blushed a light shade of pink and replied, "Yes. Thank you, Sesshomaru,"

He nodded in their direction and turned and walked the other way.

When Rin and Saisyo washed their hair, they got out and walked together back to where the group was spending the night. Saisyo took off the outer part of her kimono top and laid it out for Rin to curl up in. She saw her start to walk away. "Are you coming to bed, Saisyo?" she asked.

"Yes, Rin, but I have to do something first." Saisyo replied.

"Okay,"

She laid her head down and closed her eyes as Saisyo walked quietly away. She walked a little further away and into a field where she stood and let the wind blow her kimono around. She thought that now might be a good time to take her hair out of the usual braid that she kept it in.

Afterwards, with her softly wavy hair blowing gently in the wind, Saisyo stood in the field looking at the crescent moon shining brightly in the night sky along with millions of tiny stars. She took out her flute and began to play a soft, slow melody. It sounded in no way sad, yet it was emotional enough to make her shed one tear as she played.

Saisyo stopped and sat down, the tear running slowly down her cheek. She heard footsteps behind her, then they stopped beside her.

"Why did you stop playing?" a familiar voice asked.

Saisyo looked up at him and smiled, yet the tear still lingered on her face. "I don't know." she replied.

Sesshomaru knelt down and sat beside her. He looked at her with the golden eyes that bore right through her. "Why were you crying? It didn't seem like a sad song to me; I liked it."

Saisyo looked back up at the moon. "No, it wasn't a sad song,"

"Then why are you crying?"

She didn't want to, but Saisyo let another tear slide down her cheek. "My mother taught me that melody. She used to sing it to me as I went to sleep, and sometimes she would just sing it for no reason."

Sesshomaru blinked at her and also looked at the moon, asking, "What happened to your mother?"

She held back more tears, these of anger, but accidentally let one slide. "Naraku." she said, her voice wavering, "He killed her... her and my father when I was very young."

She looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes as her's welled up with tears again. Why was she crying this much? It had never happened this much at once before. "If you don't mind me asking, would you tell me more?" he asked, a unnoticeable hint of pity in his eyes.

She nodded and looked at the ground as she talked. "My mother and father were actually human. I was the odd one out of all the children in my human village. Every time I would ask to play, they wouldn't let me and said that I was dangerous."

She hesitated a moment before continuing. "So I took to other hobbies like reading, painting, and, as you have witnessed, playing the flute. The elder of the village had always hated me and I don't know why, but one day I heard a rumor that he made a deal with someone called Naraku.

"The deals was that if he killed my parents he would give him part of the Shikon no Tama. I still don't understand completely why someone would do that to me, but I know that my village despised all demons and half-demons. In fact, there was another odd one like me, but he didn't really talk that much. He was a half-demon named Inuyasha, and no one liked him either. I approached him one day, and we became friends. he was much younger than me at the time though."

Saisyo finished her story and her eyes were still glossy. Sesshomaru looked a bit surprised at what she'd just said. "You were friends with my half-brother?"

"What?"

"Inuyasha is my brother. We'd had the same father, Inutaisho-sama, but he had a human mother." Sesshomaru explained.

"Do you not like your brother, Sesshomaru?" Saisyo asked.

He shook his head. "My father bestowed upon him the powerful Tessaiga, a sword that only works if you are protecting humans with it, and gave me the Tenseiga, a worthless sword that only revives and doesn't kill."

Saisyo looked somewhat hurt to his eyes. "You don't like humans either, do you?"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say 'No, they're worthless,' but , for some reason, couldn't do it. Why couldn't he say it? He'd never felt this much pity for someone before, nor had he ever not been able to say something that was on his mind.

She saw that he wasn't going to answer, so Saisyo stood up and said, "I guess I should get back to Rin,"

She got no more that a few feet before dropping to her knees and crying unceasingly. Sesshomaru, concerned got up, walked over to her, and did something he never thought he'd do. He knelt down and helped her up, then held her close to him in a comforting way. "Please don't cry, I don't hate all humans. Look at Rin, I love her as my own."

Saisyo looked up at him in surprise. "I never thought you would admit that, Sesshomaru, you're always so reclusive."

He didn't know what to say, so he acted on impulse and without thinking. He brought his lips gently down upon hers, and pulled away after a few moments, only to be pulled back into a deeper kiss by Saisyo.

After the passionate kiss was over, they looked into each other's eyes lovingly. "Sesshomaru," Saisyo said.

"What is it?"

"Do you want to not tell anyone about this for a while? Especially Jaken, because it's embarrassing enough that he saw me naked in the hot spring." Saisyo smiled and said.

"Did you forget already?" Sesshomaru asked as they began walking back to camp, "So did I."

Saisyo stopped abruptly, mouth agape and eyes wide. "Don't worry, Saisyo, I didn't see very much,"

She smiled again and blushed a deep shade of red as she ran to catch up to him. When she did, he gently put his arm around her shoulder and twirled a strand of her hair around his index finger. "No, seriously, Sesshomaru, did you see anything while I was in the hot spring?"

He smirked evilly and din't reply as Saisyo blushed even more. He even chuckled a little at the look on her face.


	4. Saisyo's Disturbing Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Duh. **

**Notes: This story takes place a little while before Sesshomaru gets marked by Kyora in the fourth movie. In later chapters, there with stuff about the movie, except Saisyo will be in it and I will tweak it a little. Also, pretend that Sesshomaru still has two arms.  
**

* * *

Saisyo walked back to camp with Sesshomaru's arm still around her shoulder and his finger still twirling her hair. He let go and said good-night as she walked over to Rin's small, sleeping figure. She laid down beside Rin and put her hands behind her head, in full view of the moon and stars that were out that night.

A short while later, she looked over at Sesshomaru. He was sitting against a tree with his eyes closed and arms resting on his legs, one of which was slightly bent, the other laid out straight in front of him. Saisyo smiled to see him look so peaceful, and then she looked down at Rin's angelic little face and her gaze softened to see the little human's mouth curled into a small smile.

_'I wonder what she dreams about... Oh, well. It's none of my business, a person's dreams are all different; you arrive in a world all your own, where anything can happen. Whatever she's dreaming, it's very special to her. Rin, please always hold on to your dreams, if you let them go, they might not come back.'_ Saisyo thought to herself, remembering her own dreams as a child, which she still believes in and has full intent to fulfill.

She looked back over at Sesshomaru, then laid down and closed her eyes, falling into her own dream world. Over by the tree, an inu youkai opened one eye and smiled at the one he'd begun to fall for, then he, too, closed his eyes and fell asleep for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Sesshomaru's Dream

_'That scent... It's familiar_, _I have smelled it before, as a child. Why do I not remember what happened?' _thought Sesshomaru as he looked at the woman playing the flute before him.

She was not aware that he was there, and was standing on top of a small hill, letting the wind caress her body and blow her hair gently in the wind. She turned around a was suddenly a child, teary-eyed and looking mournfully at him. "Why? Why did he have Naraku kill them? Why is it such a bad thing to be a demon?"

All Sesshomaru could do was stare at her in wonder, then another little boy came into the picture, from behind him. "Inuyasha," he muttered in surprise.

Inuyasha walked up to the crying girl. "I understand how you feel. I am a half demon, and everybody hates me because my mother was human. I don't understand why that's so bad."

Then there was no young Inuyasha, but instead a younger version of himself. The crying girl was startled by his sudden appearance and gasped. "It's alright, I won't harm you. Why are you crying, girl?" young Sesshomaru asked, "What's your name?"

"M-my name i-is Saisyo," she replied, trying to conceal her tears, "Someone had my parents killed, all because they were human and I was a full demon. What's wrong with being a demon? Why am I so strange to them?"

Young Sesshomaru thought for a moment before answering. "Humans are strange creatures to me, they do not adjust well to change and hate it when their normal activities are corrupted. In other words, they hate all things that are different."

"But surely not all humans are like that! My parents loved me! No matter how different I was!"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Perhaps I am wrong, but to me, you not different at all. You seem completely normal in my eyes."

The real Sesshomaru watched as the figure s disappeared before his eyes and two more arrived. One was in a white baboon costume, and the other was an elderly man with a sinister look on his face. Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he heard what they were saying.

Then there was a swirling of purplish gases that obscured his vision. He heard the screams of both a man and a woman. "Mommy!! Daddy!!" a little girl's voice called through the miasma. "Naraku, let them go!" she said bravely.

Sesshomaru got really mad when he heard a slap and a cry from Saisyo. "I'm going to make you watch as I torture them," Naraku said sinisterly.

Sesshomaru could do nothing as he watched her parents being tortured and killed slowly by Naraku. In a way, she was also being tortured, having to watch her parents die like this. He closed his eyes and tried to wake up.

* * *

He was successful, but as he opened his eyes, he looked over at Saisyo to see her sleeping peacefully, her chest rising up and down slowly; a sign of deep sleep. He sighed and rested his head against the tree, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. _'What I've gone through is nothing compared to what happened to her... Saisyo, I'm so sorry that I couldn't help, But I'll make it up to you. We'll kill Naraku together.'_


	5. The Appearance of Horai Island

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Saisyo, the storyline, and some later characters that will be made by me.**

**Notes: If our dear Sesshomaru seems OOC, forgive me. I'm used to writing really sappy Sesshomaru love stories, but I don't post those, they're just for fun. He's definitely going to be OOC, but I will try to make it minimal.**

* * *

Upon waking up the next morning, which was before everyone else, Rin got up, grabbed her flute, and began practicing scales that Saisyo had taught her. She made sure that her fingers were in the right place before playing. This time, she didn't squeak at all. 

When she was sure that she could play without messing up, Rin began playing the song that she'd heard going to sleep last night. She hadn't been taught, but was playing it the way she thought it would go by what it sounded like.

Sesshomaru then awoke, not because of her playing, he was naturally an early riser. He heard the playing and thought it was Saisyo, but when he stood up, it was Rin. _'So this is what she was planning.'_ he thought.

Rin turned around and saw Sesshomaru looking at her. She smiled widely and ran up to him. "Did I play well, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked.

He nodded and smiled lightly at her. "Did Saisyo teach you that?"

Rin nodded vigorously, the little ponytail on the side of her head bouncing. "She taught me the words, too. Would you like to hear?"

Sesshomaru nodded again and, to his surprise, instead of singing them herself, she went to get Saisyo, who was washing her face in the river about ten feet away to wake herself up. He saw Rin say something to her and her eyes widen.

Rin grabbed her arm and pulled her over to Sesshomaru. She was beginning to panic now. "R-Rin, I'm not used to singing i-in front of people..."

"It's only Sesshomaru-sama, he won't tell anyone." Rin said, then added to Sesshomaru, "Will you?"

He shook his head 'no' and leaned his back against a tree looking expectantly at her. Rin blinked once and began playing the introduction to the song. Saisyo took a deep breath and blushed at Sesshomaru before beginning to sing.

"Moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara. Watashi ni motarete naite ii kara.

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling.

I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming.

Tada kono mama

Come my way,

Kono yami no hotori

Come close to me.

Ima akari tonoshi

I'll be with you, I'll be with you.

Tada soba ni iru kara

So come my way.

Kizuite anata wa kono sekai de. Tada hitori dake no taisetsuna hito.

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling.

I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming.

Tada sono mama.

Come my way,

Mou hitomi tojite

Come close to me.

Mou nemureba ii.

I'll be with you, I'll be with you.

Tada koko ni aru kara

So come my way."

Both Saisyo and Rin finished at the same time, Jaken, Aun, and Sesshomaru all watching intently. Suddenly, Jaken started clapping and Aun the two-headed dragon gave a nod of approval. Saisyo hadn't realized that she had gathered an audience, she was still looking at Sesshomaru, who hadn't taken his eyes off of her the whole time.

His mouth curled into a smile and she blushed. "Why don't you like to sing in front of people?" Sesshomaru asked, "You obviously have a beautiful voice."

Saisyo shrugged and smiled innocently. "I guess I was always too shy,"

Sesshomaru walked over to her and stood very close. "Well, now you don't need to by shy anymore, do you?"

She gulped and blushed even more. "I guess not,"

He smiled and began to walk away. Saisyo sighed and went over to Jaken and Aun and said, "Thank you both for your enthusiasm. I appreciate it."

All three of them nodded once more. (Remember that Aun has two heads.) "Sesshomaru-sama is correct, you really do have a beautiful voice," Jaken said before turning to follow him.

"Wow," Rin said, "Even Jaken-sama likes you."

"Hey, Rin, where did you learn to play that song? I only remember teaching you the words." Saisyo asked.

"I didn't," she replied, "I heard you playing it last night. Then it stopped and I heard you talking to Sesshomaru. I didn't want to eavesdrop, so I went to sleep."

"Wow, Rin, you must be a natural."

"No, I just have a really good sister,"

Afterwards they followed Sesshomaru to who-knows-where. They were just walking as far as Saisyo knew. Her and Rin were lagging behind talking about random things. Out of nowhere, Rin asked, "Are you in love with Sesshomaru-sama, Saisyo?"

At the front Sesshomaru stopped so suddenly that Jaken ran into him and was immediately on the ground apologizing. His eyes were wide when he turned around and looked at Rin. She didn't think that she'd said anything wrong. "What's the matter?" she asked.

Saisyo and Sesshomaru looked at each other and they both blushed a little. Then Sesshomaru seemed to calm down a bit and walked up to Saisyo. He then closed his eyes and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. To his surprise, it was not he who deepened the kiss, but Rin. She had squealed and jumped up on Aun's back and pressed their faces together.

Both of their eyes snapped open, but at the sight of each other, closed again. Saisyo moved her hand so that it entangled in Sesshomaru's hair, and he moved his so that they rested on her hips.

After quite a long time, in which Jaken had been choking on Kami only knows what, they broke the kiss. Saisyo said quietly and smiling shyly, "Does that answer your question, Rin?"

She nodded and squealed again. Sesshomaru picked Saisyo up bridal style and set her on top of Aun next to Rin, then smiled at her before continuing on his way.

Soon, though, he stopped again, looking at a moon shaped island in the bay. "So it has appeared again," he said.

"What has, Sesshomaru?" Saisyo inquired from Aun's back.

Turned and looked at her. "Horai Island."

* * *

**Gomen nasai... It's kinda short, the next chapter will most likely be longer and have some action in it... Maybe. I'm trying to keep up with updates; every time I get a review for the most recent chapter I start writing the next. I'm posting ASAP.**


	6. The Truth About Saisyo

**Discaimer: You know the drill...**

**Notes: Remember that this all happened before the fourth movie, but now it's starting to get into the fourth movie, so I'm going to tweak it a bit. Another thing, don't you just love that I keep up with updates:)  
**

* * *

Saisyo gasped. "I've been on that island before! There are a bunch of half-demon children that are under the mercy of the Four War Gods." 

"Every fifty years," she continued, "The Cauldron of Resonance will call for a sacrifice. The oldest hanyou child will either be sought out or jump in willingly. If they die, they return to the island as fireflies. Though I'm not a hanyou, I am marked... by Kyora."

Sesshomaru was listening patiently the whole time that she was explaining, but his eyes widened when she said that she was marked. "We will stay here for today. Tomorrow we head to Horai island." Sesshomaru said.

He walked up to Saisyo and took her hand. "I have to talk to you," he said, "about your mark."

She blushed and said, "Okay,"

She turned and waved to Rin before letting Sesshomaru take her hand again. They arrived into a forest that was densely populated with trees. "Did you say that you were marked by Kyora?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes. The one that wears green lipstick. Why?"

Sesshomaru turned around and moved his hair out of the way. There, Saisyo saw five shining red scars across his back. "Were you marked by Kyora, too, Sesshomaru?" she asked.

He let his hair back down and nodded. "Normally, I would tell everyone else to get out of the way while I got my revenge, but I think you need the pleasure of killing him more than I do,"

"Arigato, Sesshomaru." Saisyo smiled and said, "But..."

"But what?" he asked patiently.

"But... I'm not sure if I can do it alone."

Sesshomaru's gaze softened. "Why not?"

Saisyo was embarrassed to admit it, so she mumbled it so only he could hear, "I don't know any of my powers, no one ever taught me."

He was slightly relieved that it wasn't something really serious. "Well, that can be taken care of," he said, "I'll help."

Sesshomaru stood up then helped Saisyo up. "Watch," he said as he made his hand turn green, "Can you do that?"

She tried, but instead of turning a smoky green color, her hand caught fire. "Wow," she said.

Sesshomaru smirked. "My powers are of poison, your's must be fire."

He was showing her a variety of tricks with her powers and she did extremely well. She discovered Fire Claw, Rope of Flames, and she could also form a cloud of fire, tell it to do something, and make it do what she wants. It took a while to find that ability, because Sesshomaru didn't have it. "Now let's test your skill with the sword," he said, drawing Tokijin.

Saisyo also drew her sword, and they began fighting. Sasiyo was able to get a blow or two, but most were blocked by Sesshomaru. She smiled determinedly. "Don't go easy on me just because you like me," she said, sheathing her sword and throwing punches and kicks at him.

"I'm not," Sesshomaru replied, "You are actually pretty good for someone who doesn't know her own powers."

Saisyo kicked him in a place that guys don't like to be kicked in then punched him in the jaw. He groaned and said, "I guess you don't know your own strength either..."

She laughed and helped him up. His lip was bleeding. "Here," Saisyo said, tearing off a part of her kimono sleeve and pressing it to his lip.

"Well, you're skilled with your claws and teeth, and obviously your ninja skills are well developed," he said, through the cloth, "But your powers still need some work."

Saisyo removed the cloth from his lip to see that the bleeding stopped. Together they walked back to camp. Sesshomaru casually reached for her hand and held it. Suddenly, she fell to the ground, and cried out in pain.

He knelt down beside her in concern and asked what was wrong. She apparently couldn't answer, and he had a hunch of what it was, so he moved her hair out of the way to see her mark bleeding. _'She must have over-exerted herself, she hasn't fought that much in a while.'_ he thought, picking her up and carrying her back to camp to treat her wounds.

She still looked like she was in pain, but Saisyo cuddled closer to his chest anyway. There, she passed out.

* * *

When Saisyo woke up, she was laying on what felt like soft silk. She opened her eyes, saw that she was laying in his lap, and felt a hand holding hers. His thumb was moving back and forth, stroking her hand. "Sesshomaru..." Saisyo whispered. 

He swiped the bangs from her face and brought her face up to look at him. "Are you feeling better?" he asked.

She tried to sit up. "I'm fine,"

Sesshomaru helped her to stand, and when she did, Saisyo saw that she was wearing no kimono top, only bandages around her whole torso. "Who did _this?_" she asked.

"I did." Sesshomaru replied.

Saisyo's eyes got big and she turned pink. _'He saw me topless?'_

"I'm just kidding, it was Rin."

Saisyo sighed with relief; she wasn't ready for him to see her like that yet.

"But..." he said slyly, "Jaken watched."

"What?!" she almost yelled, "I'll kill him! Where is he?!"

Sesshomaru chuckled as she stormed off in search of the imp. _'He's dead.' _he thought.

* * *

**Gomen nasai!!! I'm soooooooo, so sorry that it's short! I promise that there will be action soon, just don't give up on me! **


	7. Preparation and Powers

**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother...**

**Notes: OK, here's the next one.  
**

* * *

Saisyo walked back to Sesshomaru looking proud and satisfied. "Did you kill him?" he asked. 

"I don't know," she said with a shrug, "I couldn't find him at first 'cause the little runt decided to try and outrun me. Hn, how dumb of him."

"Go on," Sesshomaru said, amused.

She blinked and sat down before continuing. "I found him hiding in a hollowed out log and kicked it down the hill. Hey, Sesshomaru, before I went to kill Jaken, how long was I passed out?"

"About two hours, why?"

"Just asking. Where's Rin?" Saisyo asked.

"She's practicing on her flute for about the fifth time today." Sesshomaru replied.

Saisyo laughed. "She's diligent."

Sesshomaru nodded and looked in Rin's direction. Saisyo followed his gaze and said, "I think I'll go join her."

When Saisyo was out of hearing range, he followed her. He saw her talk to Rin and then they began playing together. Sesshomaru sat down cross-legged and put his head in his hand as he listened the beautiful sound.

Out of the corner of her eye, Saisyo saw him watching and blushed. She played her absolute best, determined to impress him. When the companions finished the song, and Rin stopped playing, Saisyo continued with a series of slow random notes that sounded rather like a lullaby.

Unexpectedly, Rin jumped in and played the same notes that Saisyo was by watching where she moved her fingers. Again they stopped and laughed together. The sun was setting and they fell on the ground in the tall grass. The sisters just laid there for a while, talking.

Sesshomaru was still watching the two as the rolled around in the grass. _'I've never seen such antics from Saisyo... Or Rin, for that matter.'_ he thought, amused as he watched.

He was also able to catch small bits of their conversation. "Saisyo?" Rin asked.

"Hm?"

"I have a question." she said, "Why does Sesshomaru-sama always stare at you?"

Saisyo thought a moment and looked over to where he was sitting. "You know, Rin, I honestly don't know,"

It was dark now and the stars were out. "Rin, it's time for you to go to bed."

Rin stifled a yawn and replied, "But... I'm not tired,"

"Yes you are," Saisyo whispered, taking Rin into her arms.

By the time she'd gotten the small human in her arms back to camp, Rin was asleep. Saisyo smiled down at her. "I told you so." she whispered, gently setting the child on the back of Aun.

Saisyo then decided to practice her newly found powers. Out in the field, where she couldn't really cause damage to anything, she tried combining her powers and ninja moves to make new, more complex moves. She did Fire Claw and made a long, sweeping motion with her arm and spun around.

Suddenly she found herself engulfed in fire, and yet it did not burn. When it went away, she was at the edge of the field. "Whoa, that's new..." she said aloud.

She pondered what just happened, then made the same motion with Fire Claw, concentrating on Sesshomaru. A moment later she was engulfed with the same fire and arrived in front of a surprised Sesshomaru when the flames died down.

His eyes were wide and mouth slightly open, yet a second later he regained his composure. "What was that?"

Saisyo smiled. "A new power."

"Good, you'll need that tomorrow," he said.

"I doubt it, all I need is my fists, claws, and teeth to kill Kyora, but I bet that will come in handy."

Together, they walked back to camp. When they arrived, Rin was sleeping peacefully and Jaken was right beside her. All anger at him gone, Saisyo sat on the other side of Rin and gave Aun a pat on the head as they nuzzled her neck.

She stared through the treetops at the stars overhead. Her blue orbs wandered across the sky and came to rest on the big, milky-white, crescent moon. It loomed above her like an angel, watching her every move. Truthfully, it reminded her of Sesshomaru.

"Saisyo," a deep, masculine voice said.

She, recognizing it, said, "Yes, Sesshomaru?"

"Go to sleep, you need your rest."

She brought her hand up to her forehead like a cadet. "Aye aye,_ Captain._" she said mockingly, smiling as she closed her eyes.

He rolled his eyes and tuned around, resisting a smile...but failing miserably.

* * *

The next morning, Saisyo woke up refreshed and confident. Rin was unusually quiet, though. After being asked what was wrong, she replied, "I'm worried about you, sis." 

Saisyo smiled comfortingly. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me. There's no need for it."

Rin seemed to be convinced. "Okay!"

They looked around for Sesshomaru and saw him against a tree, still sleeping. _'Awww... he's cute when he sleeps...' _Saisyo thought.

His face was peaceful, but for a moment his nose twitched. Rin got an idea and gently tickled it.

It twitched again.

Saisyo giggled a little. Sesshomaru sighed and moved his leg a little but didn't wake up. Saisyo made a daring move and kissed his lips gently. To her surprise, she fell into his lap and was in his arms, sharing a passionate kiss with him.

They separated and Sesshomaru looked over at the seven-year-old girl that just saw them make out. She was covering her mouth trying, unsuccessfully, not to giggle. Saisyo was in another world, not knowing what was happening around her. _'I really am in love with him... I think I was the moment I saw him. Sesshomaru is the most handsome demon I've ever seen, and he's so kind to me... Still a little shy though.'_

She brought herself back into reality and said happily"Okay, let's go kill Kyora!"

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow. "You seem confident."

"I am," she replied, "I know my own strength now, and I also know my limits."

He put his arms around her and picked her up, then set her back down on her feet after he stood up. "Go get ready first,"

Saisyo walked off towards the hot spring with Rin and they chatted a little while they washed up. After getting out, she combed back her hair with her fingers due to lack of a brush and put it in a high ponytail. She then fixed Rin's hair as it usually was, with a little section of hair pulled up on the side of her head.

Saisyo carried Rin back to Sesshomaru and Jaken and set her down. She ran up and took hold of his hand. he looked down at her with an air of confusion about him, but it disappeared as soon as he saw the big smile on her face.

Sesshomaru looked at Saisyo. "Ready?"

"Ready." she replied confidently.


	8. The Death of Kyora

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie Inuyasha!**

**Notes: I've never really tried to write action before, so sorry if this sucks butt.**

* * *

Saisyo walked with her head held high and a confident aura about her. Sesshomaru was confused. Was this really the timid girl that he met not that long ago? "Saisyo?" he asked. 

"Hm?"

"Are you feeling okay? You seem over-confident."

"I'm fine, really," she said. _'Except for the fact that I'm trying to NOT start freaking out!'_

Suddenly, Saisyo stopped. "He's near. Everyone stay back. Especially Rin,"

She began running and Sesshomaru watched her go. He couldn't believe he was just letting her go alone. He would never forgive himself if she got killed. _'I shouldn't worry about her, I should be confident in her abilities... Which I am, and I can't help this feeling I get when I look at her. She is more powerful that she seems.' _

Saisyo came into a clearing and stood stock still, trying to sense exactly where Kyora was. She took a deep intake of breath, both to calm herself and catch his scent, and opened her blue eyes. "Why don't don't you come out, coward? Why are you hiding from a mere woman such as myself?" she said the last question with sarcasm.

In answer, a cocky laugh was heard. "Do you truly believe that I am hiding from the likes of you? I am only trying to get an idea of how much power you have... Which apparently isn't much,"

"You underestimate me, and that's not smart."

Kyora finally showed himself and came out to fight. Their swords glinted in the sun as they were both drawn. Saisyo smiled as Kyora made the first move, which was dodged easily thanks to the power that she had discovered the night before. "What, are you blind?" she taunted.

That made him mad, and he came at her again.

Instead of dodging, she blocked his blow with a wall of fire and attacked before Kyora knew what had happened. His arm was bleeding, but that was about it.

Then Saisyo saw birds of fire racing at her. She remembered this... From when he first marked her. He was trying to do it the exact same way, but now she knew how to beat him. _'Please let this work!'_ she willed herself.

Saisyo made the motion with Fire Claw as if she was going to transport, but instead she held out her sword and spun, literally turning herself into a spiraling tunnel of fire. The part of her sword exposed finished off the birds, but she gathered speed, Kyora looking utterly confused.

Suddenly, she let go off her sword completely, sending it, scalding hot, into Kyora's chest. He fell to the ground laughing. "I would never die from that weak of a wound, wench!"

"Oh, really?" Saisyo asked walking over to him.

She took hold of the sword and set it on fire, the fire traveling down the sword and to his body, immediately incinerating him. "Damn you, wench!" were his last words.

She extracted her sword and walked back to her new family... Or at least, it felt like family. As soon as she came through the bushes, Rin ran to her and clung to her leg. "I was so scared! I thought you would be hurt!" she cried.

Tears began streaming down Rin's face. "Rin! Stop crying! I'm okay aren't I? I don't like to see you cry,"

She did her best to wipe away the tears. "I'm sorry,"

Saisyo pulled Rin close to her and said, "Don't be sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, it's not your fault you were scared, you just care about me... And that's something you don't need to be sorry for."

Sesshomaru walked over to them. Saisyo looked up and smiled. "I did it, it's over."

"You're not hurt, are you?" he asked concernedly.

"No," she replied standing to face him, with her hand still on Rin's shoulder, "But I'm a little tired, and I need to bathe."

He nodded. "You should rest, you haven't fought like that in a while."

"What's weird is that he wasn't able to hit me once,"

Sesshomaru allowed a smile to grace those beautiful lips of his. "I'm not surprised, you're more powerful than your beauty makes you appear."

Saisyo's face turned pink, but she didn't want him to notice, so she changed the subject. "Rin, are you going to take a bath with me?"

"Sure!" she replied happily.


	9. Happiness and Fear of Rejection

**Disclaimer: Okay, I'm sick of this retarded disclaimer!!!!!! This applies to ALL chapters from now on!!! I D-O N-O-T O-W-N I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A!!!! Yeah... There we go. **

**Notes: Sorry about the outburst, I'm being a spaz today. Well... Here ya go. Another chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Saisyo?" Rin asked shyly during their bath in the hot spring. 

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me the truth about something?"

"Of course," Saisyo replied, going over to wash Rin's hair, "What's on your mind?"

"Well..." she hesitated. "If it's not too personal, I'd like to know if you really are in love with Sesshomaru-sama,"

Saisyo was startled for a moment but then regained composure. "I thought you've already seen that for yourself, Rin."

"I have," she replied, "But I just want to hear you say it,"

Saisyo sighed and said, "Rin, I just don't know anymore. I know for sure that I have really strong feelings for Sesshomaru, and I've always felt attracted to him, but I guess I'm too afraid to tell him."

"Why?"

"I dunno, I guess maybe the fear that he doesn't feel the same way. I've faced rejection throughout my whole life, and I guess now that I found someone that I truly love... I don't want to be hurt. I'm just a coward," she explained.

"No, you're not! You're just like Sesshomaru-sama, except you are shy. You are the bravest girl I know!" Rin protested.

"Then I'm afraid you've had very poor female company..." Saisyo sulked.

Rin swam over to her. "Actually, you're the only female company I've had in a long time. I don't even remember my mother, besides her voice. It was so beautiful... My brother and I fell asleep almost as soon as she started singing when she wanted us to get rest. My father was a hard worker, but he always had time for my brother and I. Then those bandits came and killed all of my family, and I was left alone."

"Oh, Rin... I'm so sorry... If I had known I wouldn't be going on about my problems right now."

"No," she said cheerfully, "It's okay, 'cause then I found Sesshomaru-sama! He sort of took me in, and him, Jaken-sama, and you are my family, now!"

"Rin, I swear... You are the most hyper child I've ever known!" Saisyo laughed.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been listening the whole time, and he had never felt sympathy that strong for anyone before. 

_'They both still manage to stay so happy,'_ he thought.

Later that night, when everyone was asleep. Sesshomaru gently awoke Saisyo. When she asked what was the matter, he replied, "I have to talk to you."

He helped her get up without waking Rin, took her hand, and led her to a tall oak tree, where they sat next to each other on a branch.

Sesshomaru stared straight into her icy eyes with his golden ones. To her they were like pools of hypnotic liquid as they looked into her soul. Before she became completely lost, Saisyo broke the silence. "What did you need to talk about, Sesshomaru?"

He blinked and looked into the clear, navy blue sky. "Are you afraid to admit your feelings?"

Saisyo's eyes widened. "You heard Rin and I talking, didn't you?"

Sesshomaru nodded as he looked back into her eyes. "There's no need for you to be afraid, you know I would never hurt you."

"I'm just confused right now. I don't know what I'm doing, sometimes I don't know what I'm saying, and half the time I've got my stuck up in the clouds thinking about you." Saisyo said.

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at her last comment.

"What? You told me that there's no reason to be afraid, so I don't have to hide my feelings anymore."

"There's another thing I was wondering," Sesshomaru said.

"What's that?"

He looked up at the gibbous moon hanging in the sky and asked, "How do you and Rin stay so carefree and happy when you have horrors in your past that others can scarcely imagine?"

Saisyo thought deeply about this question while he waited patiently. "I think it's because Rin and I believe that you can't hold on to bad memories, or else you won't be able to let them go and you'll never be happy again.

"In other words" she continued, "If Rin and I didn't have our sense of humor and our ability to not dwell in the past, we would probably be depressed. That definitely isn't normal, especially for a child like Rin."

"Rin is so full of life," Sesshomaru agreed, "Before she came along, I was just a heartless, merciless demon looking for power greater than my father's. But she gave me something to protect; something to focus on other than my dreams of supreme conquest."

Saisyo smirked at him. "Now _I_ have a question."

"Hm?"

"What is Rin to you?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied slowly, "I haven't really thought about it... until now."

"Well, let me help. Do you love her a lot?"

"...Yes."

"Would you give your life for her?"

"...If I could do nothing else,"

"Is she like a daughter to you?"

"Now that I really think about it, yes, that what she is to me." Sesshomaru looked into Saisyo's ice blue eyes fondly. "A daughter..."

* * *

Rin smiled to herself in her sleep_.

* * *

"Daddy, you don't have to be afraid for me anymore." Rin said to the ghostly image of her father. _

"I know, you are in good hands... But you never will completely forget your mother, brother and I, will you, little one?"

"No, of course not!" Rin replied, giving her father a hug.


	10. Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inu-people, but you know who I do own.**

**Notes: I know the last chapter was a little sappy, but I think it turned out good.**

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru walked Saisyo back to the place where everyone was sleeping and laid down, pulling Saisyo down with him and making her land on top of him. She squeaked a little bit, but not loud enough to wake either Jaken or Rin. 

He pulled her into a gentle kiss and whispered, "See? Nothing to be scared of..."

Saisyo smiled and cuddled up close to him. "I know that now."

Sesshomaru listened to her sleep before putting his arms around her and closing his eyes also.

He found in the morning that he was being gently shaken awake. He sat up and Saisyo said, "Sorry to wake you, but look at Rin."

He looked where she pointed and smiled at the beautiful music he heard. It was a normal paced song, but it was happy and upbeat. Suddenly he frowned again. "Saisyo, we have an unwanted visitor."

"Who?" she asked, sitting down on his lap so he could hold her.

"My brother,"

A young man with silver hair like Sesshomaru's but not quite as long stood at the top of the hill overlooking Saisyo, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken. He sniffed the air and saw them, then ran to stand closer to them, drawing Tessaiga "I knew I smelled my bastard of a brother somewhere around here!" he scoffed, "And now you got yourself a little girlfriend!"

The Wind Scar flew towards them, but Saisyo stood up and blocked it with her fire. Then she marched up towards him and took his Tessaiga away from him. "Do you even recognize me, Inuyasha?" she asked sadly.

He looked at her like she was a psycho at first, then he began to realize who she was. "Oh, shit,"

"Yeah, NOW you realize who I am." Saisyo teased, giving him back his sword.

Sesshomaru walked up to them. "You don't want to mess with her, now, dear brother. You could seriously get hurt around her." he began to walk away while saying, "Deadly beauty, I call it. You two probably have a lot to catch up on, so I'll leave you to it."

Inuyasha and Saisyo walked off toward a river where he stood in the water and she let her toes skim the surface while sitting on a rock. "How'd you get involved with my idiot brother? A nice girl like you shouldn't be running around with him."

"I don't know, actually. It came about when I saved Rin from an ogre demon, but got sick because I didn't kill it fast enough and the smell made me pass out,"

Inuyasha nodded for her to continue.

"He took care of me... And I kinda fell for him. The next thing I knew, I was spilling all my secrets to him, and I found that for once, someone was listening to me. He doesn't talk that much, but when he does he definitely gets his point across. He taught me how to use my powers, too. Isn't that great, Inuyasha?"

He was staring at the water swirling around his feet. "Yeah, but... Why my brother, of all people?"

"That's just the way it happened. He taught me not to be afraid to show my feelings, and he's so gentle with me. I think he's sweet. So what's been going on with you? You've gotten a bit taller since the last time I saw you."

He smiled. "Would you stop? I not a toddler anymore, like when you knew me."

"I know," she teased, "I just like to mess with you."

"Well, It's a really long story, and some parts I'd rather not talk about,"

"Oh, that's okay, you don't have to..."

"No... You deserve to know. This girl, Kikyo, I got really attached to her in my search for power. We wound up hating each other afterwards because Naraku decided to mess with our minds a bit to distract us from the Sacred Jewel. Kikyo sealed me to a tree for fifty years, then this other girl from a different world showed up and freed me. Her name is Kagome and she is the re-incarnation of Kikyo. At first I hated her because of how much she resembled Kikyo, but then I realized that I'd begun to fall for her."

"Does she know, Inuyasha?"

He looked at the ground again. "No," he mumbled.

Saisyo shot up and splashed through the water to him and grabbed hold of his ears. "And why not?"

"ow,"

"If you're in love-"

"Ow,"

"With her, you need to tell her,"

"OW!"

"or you'll lose the chance!"

"OW!! LET GO OF MY EARS!!"

She did as he asked as he rubbed his ears. "So why haven't you told her yet?"

"I can't yet, I don't know if she feels the same way about me." Inuyasha replied shyly.

"Inuyasha, I had the exact same problem with Sesshomaru, but he showed me that I needn't be afraid. Just talk to Kagome, you'll never know if she likes you back unless you tell her how you feel first."


	11. Meeting the Group

**Disclaimer: ...Me not owning...**

* * *

"Inuyasha, just get it over with and tell the girl!" Sesshomaru said, coming into view. 

"You shut up!!"

"Please, Inuyasha?" Saisyo said, giving him the puppy-eyes.

He looked at her and sighed. "Is there a way that I can do it without being so direct and embarrassing myself?"

Saisyo looked surprised. "Since when have you not been direct?"

"Just meet her first,"

Sesshomaru walked beside Saisyo and Inuyasha led the way. Rin decided to come, too, and she was on the other side of Sesshomaru. They walked through Inuyasha's forest in silence, each being unable to talk to the other, not knowing what to say. Finally, Saisyo decided to ask what was wrong with Inuyasha.

"Nothing," he replied stiffly.

"Okay, there's something wrong. I know you, Inuyasha, now tell me."

"No."

"Yes,"

"No."

"No,"

Inuyasha, not realizing that she'd tricked him, said, "Yes."

"Thanks," she happily said, "Now, what's wrong?"

"Dammit! You always do that!"

"And you always fall for it!"

A girl in strange clothes began walking towards them and almost died seeing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha together not trying to kill each other.

Saisyo walked up to her. "Not to be rude, but you might need to close your mouth before you swallow a bug or something," she said pointedly.

"Oh," the girl said, "Sorry, but I was just surprised that they're not killing each other. By the way, I'm Kagome."

"Nice to finally meet you Kagome. Inuyasha was talking about you."

"Really?" she said, glancing at Inuyasha, "Wha'd he say?"

"Let's just say..." Saisyo started, then saw Inuyasha shooting her a glare. "Let's talk somewhere else, shall we? Sesshomaru, Rin, I'll be back in a little while. Inuyasha, don't kill anyone."

The two girls walked into the forest and sat down on boulders that were there. "Kagome, I know that you barely even know me, but you can trust me."

"I know," she replied, "I knew that the moment I saw you. There's something about your aura that confuses me, but I can't figure it out. I just feel like I can trust you with anything."

"I get that a lot. Now, I'm going against Inuyasha's wishes by telling you this, but he's in-"

"-love with me? I know. I have for a long time. I think it's about time that he knows that I feel the same way." Kagome said with a small, shy smile.

"I think you may have to be the one to break the ice, though. Inuyasha is too hard-headed to." Saisyo said.

"That's no problem, I've been meaning to because I knew that he loved me. There's only one problem..."

"Is it Kikyo?"

"How'd you know?"

"Inuyasha told me. He said that he was hurt because she betrayed him, but then found out that it was Naraku, not her. Then he felt guilty because he'd blamed her, not because he loved her but was with you instead." Saisyo explained to Kagome.

She looked confused, but got the basic idea of what Saisyo was trying to say. "Okaaay, so I guess I need to apologize for all the times I didn't believe him when he said nothing happened between them, huh?"

"Probably."

Saisyo led Kagome back to Inuyasha and stood beside her. He was sitting on the ground with his arms crossed and his head down. "Will you stay beside me while I do it, Saisyo?" Kagome whispered.

"Sure." Saisyo replied encouragingly.

Sesshomaru and Rin watched as she stood by Kagome's side while she was talking to Inuyasha. His facial expressions were changing rapidly. Every emotion, from anger, to surprise, to happiness, and back to surprise. then Saisyo left her side and walked over to Sesshomaru and Rin while Kagome and Inuyasha walked away to talk alone. "What was that about, Saisyo?" Rin asked.

"Oh, nothing," said Saisyo slyly, "I was just-"

"Playing match-maker?" Sesshomaru finished.

"Yeah, what he said."

After a little while, Rin got tired and crawled into Saisyo's lap to sleep. She slipped a little bit and ended up laying partly in Sesshomaru's, but he didn't seem to mind. Saisyo moved a strand of hair out of Rin's face and twirled it between her fingers. Sesshomaru smiled and said quietly, "You act more like her mother than her sister."

"I know. We're not blood sisters, anyway. She told me that she only had a mother, father, and brother, but they were killed. I don't know why I act like this around her, I just get this urge to protect her, and to treat her as if she was my own. Maternal instincts, I guess."

_'What's he implying?' _Saisyo thought,_ 'He already told me that he feels like a father to her, and he just now said that I act like a mother towards her. I he trying to say that-'_

Inuyasha and Kagome chose that moment to come back, both looking relatively happy. "I guess it went well, huh?" asked Saisyo.

Inuyasha blushed, but smiled. "Yeah..."

Kagome suddenly lost her shyness. "Hey, do you guys want to go meet the rest of us? Well, Sesshomaru already knows them."

Saisyo smiled. "Sure, as soon as I get Rin up..."

Sesshomaru put a hand on her shoulder. "There's no need. She could sleep through anything."

He gently picked her up, held her in his arms, and followed behind Kagome and Inuyasha, Saisyo walking beside him. They came into a clearing overlooking a small village. Inuyasha led them down to it and into one of the huts. A girl with a Hiraikotsu looked up and saw Sesshomaru and asked, "Inuyasha, are you sure you want him in here?"

"No. I want him to leave, but he's a _friend_ of Saisyo's." Inuyasha replied, "And I owe a lot to her."

"Oh, crap," Sango said, knowing exactly what a certain monk in the room would do if there was another female within thirty feet of him.

Saisyo was just looking confused at all the commotion, when a young monk said, "You look like a nice young girl, will you be mine?"

She was about to just haul out a punch him in the face, but Sesshomaru did it for her. "Back off, monk." he said, venom dripping from every word.

Everything got really quiet and there was an awkward silence while the monk stumbled around a bit. "Sorry, Sesshomaru, I didn't know she was yours..." Then, he fell down unconscious, but no one bothered to revive him.

The girl with the Hiraikotsu, who was introduced as Sango, walked over to Sesshomaru and Saisyo and thanked them. "It's about time someone hit him really hard."

The monk was introduced as Miroku, and a young fox demon by the name of Shippo hopped up on Saisyo's shoulder and said in her ear, "You don't look evil. Why are you hanging around with Sesshomaru?"

She was saved from the embarrassment of answering by Inuyasha's voice. "SHUT UP!!" He looked around while everyone had their eyes on him. "Isn't it a little too small in here?"

They all went outside and properly introduced themselves, telling about their history, and family. All except Miroku, who was still unconscious on the floor of the hut. Rin had awoken by then, and hopped out of Sesshomaru's arms to go join Saisyo, who was chatting with Sango.

* * *

**I know, I know, a crappy ending for a chapter, but the next one will have a bit of a surprise in it. Hehe.**


	12. Getting Hurt For Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Saisyo.**

**Notes: Forget what I said in the last chapter; the surprise will not be in this chapter, but it'll be out soon. (Hopefully.)**

* * *

Sango was telling Saisyo about her past, family, and how she came to be with Inuyasha and the group. "The worst part is Miroku, that lecherous monk! He goes after every female with in thirty or so feet of him! Oh, and just a warning... No matter how many times you him, he likes to rub butts. He blames it on his cursed hand, but I know he's just a pervert." 

Saisyo laughed slightly evilly. "He touches me and he's dead, plain and simple. Whether it's me that kills him or Sesshomaru, it really doesn't matter; either way it'll have the same outcome."

Sango laughed. "It's about time someone put him in his place. I've never tried punching him, but I've slapped him REALLY hard quite a few times. Truthfully, it's really fun. Now, what about you? How'd you get to be with Sesshomaru?"

Rin decided to pipe up about then, and Saisyo jumped, not know that she was there. "Saisyo saved me from a demon, but got sick, so Sesshomaru-sama and I took care of her until she was better!"

"Yeah," she said shyly, "And then I sorta fell in love with him,"

Sango looked surprised. "Inuyasha probably doesn't like that, does he?"

Saisyo shook her head sadly. "I love them both so much,"

Sango looked at her funny.

"I mean, I love Inuyasha as a brother, not the same way I love Sesshomaru. I hurts to know that they hate each other."

"It's okay, if they really love you, they would put their fighting aside for your sake."

"I know Sesshomaru-sama would, but I don't know Inuyasha-sama very well, so I can't say about him," said Rin.

"I'm not sure if Inuyasha would either," Sango said, "He's always been kinda hard-headed."

Everything was silent for a moment while Saisyo wondered what Inuyasha would do if she were to-

"Die!"

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a clash of swords. "Crap!" she yelled as she ran to where it was heard.

She almost cried out at what she saw. Sesshomaru was sheathing his sword and refusing to fight and Inuyasha was landing blows with both his sword and his fists. "Inuyasha! We have to stop! Saisyo cares too much about us both to see us fighting like this!"

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment before continuing to hit the defenseless Sesshomaru. "I don't care! I want to finish you off today!"

He was about to deliver the fatal blow, but Saisyo ran between them and took hold of Sesshomaru, shielding him with her body.

"Wind Scar!"

Before Sesshomaru had time to get her out of the way, the Wind Scar had already hit Saisyo. "Mommy!" she heard a little girl scream.

"Rin," she muttered weakly, "Sesshomaru..."

The last thing she remembered was Sesshomaru catching her in his arms as she fell. Rin ran over to them and cried. "Is she going to be alright, Sesshomaru-sama?"

His shoulders were shaking and his face was obscured. He looked up at Inuyasha with eyes as red as blood. His claws and fangs lengthened and the stripes on his face became jagged. He gently set her on the ground and ran at Inuyasha, who was dumbstruck by what Saisyo had done just to save Sesshomaru.

His hand turned green and he grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and lifted him in the air. "Do you see what you've done, you bastard? All out of your hatred for me. Does hatred out-weigh love in your eyes? Are you really that stupid?!"

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called, "Saisyo is still breathing, I think I can save her."

He gave one last growl as he flung Inuyasha roughly to the side and walked over to the crying Rin and unconscious Saisyo. He knelt down and put a hand on her face. His eyes returned to their normal color and his claws and fangs back to normal length.

Sango looked worried about her new friend. "She's losing a lot of blood through that wound, we have to treat it fast!"

Sesshomaru gently picked her up in his arms and kissed her tenderly on the lips before running towards the hut that they were in a while ago.

* * *

Kagome had gone to Kaede for help and helped her bandage Saisyo's wounds. After that she'd left to let Kaede examine her. When the old lady came out she looked very grave. "She'll be alright, but it will take her a while to recover. I suggest she do nothing strenuous for quite a while, she may not heal properly if she does, and then we'll have a problem..." she said. 

"Rin" Kagome asked, "Will you please go tell Sesshomaru for us? I don't think he's real happy with us right now. You can tell him he can go see her, too."

"Sure," Rin said, running out the door to him.

He was sitting on the branch of a tree with one leg dangling under him and his chin in his hand. "Sesshomaru-sama?" said Rin.

"Yes, Rin?" he asked half-heartedly.

"Kaede-sama say that Saisyo will be okay, but she has to have a lot of time to recover. She can't do anything really... Strenuous, I think she said, and you can go see her now."

Sesshomaru jumped down from the branch and walked beside Rin back to the hut. Everyone stared at him as he walked though the middle of the room to the one Saisyo was in. Rin waited outside, just in case he wanted to be alone with her for a moment. He looked back at her and asked, "Aren't you coming, Rin?"

Her face lit up. "Yes!"

They both walked in and saw her laying on a soft bed, sleeping. Rin climbed up close to her and sniffed. "Inuyasha-sama didn't hurt her on purpose did he?"

"I don't think so, Rin, but the reason that Saisyo is hurt is because he was too hard-headed to realize that she was going to do what she did. He's known her longer than I have, and he should know that she would put her life on the line to save someone that she loves," Sesshomaru answered, moving the bangs from Saisyo's sleeping face.

She began to stir at his touch. "Rin," she whispered, "You called me Mommy..."

Rin smiled. "Well, I can't really call you Sister anymore, not since you're in love with Sesshomaru-sama."

Saisyo laughed softly and spoke to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, why did you refuse to fight Inuyasha?"

"I knew that it would hurt you to see us fighting,"

"But it also hurt me to see you get hurt!" she said, tears building up in her eyes, threatening to fall, "I've had enough of seeing the people I love most get hurt!"

"That's right," said Sesshomaru quietly, "Your parents..."

"I want to speak with Inuyasha." she said decidedly.

"I don't trust him with you,"

"I don't care. I want to know why he wouldn't stop. Please, Sesshomaru?" Saisyo gave him the puppy-eyes that he adored so much.

He sighed and stood up, beckoning Rin to him. "You taught her that, didn't you?" he asked her.

Rin giggled in answer. They were both about to walk out when Saisyo called Sesshomaru back to her. He leaned down and asked what was wrong. "Nothing," she answered, kissing him on the lips.

They pulled away after a moment and Saisyo said, "I love you, Sesshomaru..."

He got down really close to her and whisperd in her ear, "I love you, too, My Lady."

_'There he goes again... Does he mean that he wants me to be his forever? Like his mate?'_

He walked out after this. "Inuyasha, Saisyo wants to speak with you. If you do anything to her I will kill you, and I mean it."

Sesshomaru walked away again, but Rin stayed behind and tugged on Inuyasha's kimono trying to get his attention. "You didn't hurt her on purpose, did you?"

"...No, but I didn't think she'd go as far as to protect him with her own life."

He walked into Saisyo's room and sat down. "Why didn't you stop fighting?" he heard her ask.

"Look," Inuyasha explained, "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just didn't think someone cared about my brother enough to take a hit for him, and I didn't expect you to,"

"That's not what I asked you." Saisyo pressed.

He sighed deeply. "I didn't stop because I'm an idiot. I should've known you'd protect him. Me and Sesshomaru have a long history of rivalry. I feel really bad for hurting you, and I just hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Of course I will, you know that I could never hate you... Inuyasha, are you CRYING?!"

"NO!"

He did have tears in his eyes, he just wouldn't admit it. "Uh-huh... Sure you're not, Inu." Saisyo said sarcasticly.

"Shut up," he said with a small smile, "I hate it when you call me that; it makes me feel like I'm four years old again."

"You always will be four years old in my eyes, Inu-Puppy!"

"That's even worse!"

He smiled slightly as he walked out of the room to let Saisyo sleep. "You need to get some rest,"

She nodded and closed her eyes, thinking happily, _'I'm glad they won't fight anymore, and if Sesshomaru decides to ask me... I won't say no...'_

_

* * *

_**Wow, this one was actually pretty long.**


	13. Healing Powers

**Disclaimer: I only own one character so far, and you all should know who she is by now. Duh.**

**Notes: ...I got no notes!**

* * *

When Saisyo woke up in the morning, Rin was curled up asleep by her side and Sesshomaru was laying his head on his crossed arms, also asleep. She smiled when she noticed that he had his hand lovingly on top of hers. Saisyo, not wanting to disturb either of them, closed her eyes once more. 

Saisyo's rest was not lasted, however, for Sesshomaru stirred. She kept her eyes closed, though, liking the way he stared at her, enjoying the feeling of his eyes staring straight through her almost. He gently picked up her hand and kissed it, then leaned over to kiss her on the lips. She couldn't stop her grin from showing and she giggled. "I knew you were awake." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

"I know," she replied quietly, "I just wanted to see to what you'd do,"

"What did he do?" asked Rin sleepily.

"Hey, Rin, have you practiced your flute lately?" Saisyo asked, not wanting to tell a child about her love life.

She slapped herself in the forehead and jumped out of the bed. "I worried about you that I forgot about it!"

"You don't need to be worried about me, I'll be fine."

"'K!"

She ran off to practice and left Saisyo and Sesshomaru alone. He knelt down beside her. "Are you really okay?"

"Yeah, I feel a lot better. Actually, it doesn't even hurt anymore,"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow suspiciously and smirked. "No, really." Saisyo said, "Look," She sat up and showed his the bandages around her torso. "It's not bleeding anymore."

Sesshomaru was amazed. "Saisyo, I think we just discovered another one of your powers."

"What? You mean healing?"

"Yes. Remember when you kicked me in the jaw?"

"Yeah," she replied sheepishly.

"Remember when you tore off part of your sleeve and put it on my lip to stop the bleeding? I just remembered that your hand flashed blue for a second, and when you took of the cloth there wasn't any swelling or bleeding." Sesshomaru explained.

"That's right," Saisyo said, remembering it too, "I guess I do have healing powers... Cool."

Sesshomaru smiled at her, but said, "I think we should have that old lady make sure that you're healed, though, just to make sure you're alright."

Saisyo sighed. "'That Old Lady' has a name, young man, use it." Kaede said, walking in, "Now if ye would kindly leave so I can examine this young, beautiful lady as ye wished..."

Saisyo blushed as Sesshomaru smirked at her while walking out. Kaede unbounded Saisyo's torso and gasped at what she saw. The was nothing on her back where the Wind Scar hit except a quickly fading red mark running diagonally across her spine. "Remarkable! Tell me, did ye know of your healing powers?"

"No," Saisyo replied, "Not until just now,"

"Amazing!" the old miko said.

Saisyo stood up while Kaede handed her a new kimono. "What's this for? My old one was fine,"

"Ye should ask Kagome that. She's the one who went out and bought it for ye."

It was long and silky, yet much different than her old one. This new kimono had a dark indigo crescent at the end of each long, draping sleeve, and the rest of it was a mix of blue and silver, Saisyo's favorite colors. "Wow," she marveled, "It's beautiful,"

Being it rude to refuse a gift, but thinking it was much too beautiful for her to wear, Saisyo slipped it on and tied it closed with the silver obi that Kaede handed her. "I love it!" she said, turning around to look at herself fully. She smiled at Kaede widely before going out to thank Kagome.

When she was found, Inuyasha was with her, and they were facing away from her. She walked silently up behind Inuyasha and reached for his ears. He immediately slumped to the ground and began growling in satisfaction. Kagome was dumbstruck. "How do you do that? I touch his ears all the time but he's never purred!"

Saisyo pointed to one of his ears. "You have to kinda pull on one and then scratch the other."

"Oh..." said Kagome, "Do you like your new kimono?"

"Yes!" Saisyo replied, throwing her arms around her, "Thank you so much!"

"Hey," Inuyasha interrupted, picking himself up off the ground and dusting himself off, "I helped choose that!"

"Oh, sorry Inu-Puppy, I didn't know that you wanted a hug, too," she told him while holding out her arms.

"Inu-Puppy?" asked Kagome, trying to contain her laughter, "I like that name!"

"It's a name I made up for him when he was little."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and his face turned pink. "I told you not to call me that! I also told you not to touch my ears!"

"And you know what else I did? I told Kagome how to make you purr."

He eyes went really wide and he looked at the giggling Kagome. "I didn't know you acted so much like a cat, Inuyasha, and that thing with your ears almost works better than the 'Osuwari' command..."

Even as she said this, beads around his neck that Saisyo hadn't noticed before began to glow and his face slammed into the ground. She burst out laughing and helped him up. Kagome was apologizing profusely, but also smiling.

She decided to ask something that had been in the back of her mind since Saisyo had come out to thank her. "Hey, what happened to your injury?"

Saisyo smirked and said childishly, "All gone!"

"How?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru said that I had healing powers. He also said that when I kicked him in the mouth it bled, but after I touched it my hand turned blue for a moment and his lip stopped bleeding. I didn't notice it, but he did."

"Why did you kick him in the jaw?" Sango asked, walking towards them, as well as Miroku.

"He wanted to see what powers I had, so at first we sword fought a bit, then I put it away and began trying to use the ninja skills that i had. I accidentally kicked him in a very sensitive place-"

"Ow..." Miroku and Inuyasha said in unison.

"I feel his pain," Miroku continued.

"-and them punched him in the jaw. Do any of you know where Sesshomaru went?" Saisyo finished after a short laugh at their comments.

"Yeah," Sango said and pointed to the edge of the village, "He's over there with Rin. She seems to have gathered quite a crowd."

"Thanks!" Saisyo waved as she ran off in that direction.

"Damn, that IS a big crowd!" she said looking at it.

She politely excused herself as she slid past people to see what all the commotion was about. She finally broke through to see Rin playing her flute beautifully. When she finished her song, everyone clapped and whistled.

After it dispersed, Rin ran up to Saisyo and asked, "Are you feeling better? Did you hear me play? Was it good?"

She laughed. "Yes, I'm feeling fine, yes, I heard you play, and yes, I loved it!"

"I only came down here to practice, then Sesshomaru-sama showed up, ad then a few of the village children watched me play."

"Wow, Rin, that's great, but where is Sesshomaru?"

Rin giggled as he came up behind Saisyo, picked her up bridal style and spun her around. "You look beautiful in that kimono, but, then again, I think you look beautiful in anything,"

Saisyo blushed and thanked him, then gave him a kiss on the lips.


	14. From Now On

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi, so apparently I don't own the Inuyasha characters.**

**Notes: This one's gonna be kinda romance-ish... Yeah.** **Oh, and I don't write lemons, (Extreme sexual content.) so... Sorry if you're disappointed, but I'm only like, 13.**

* * *

Sesshomaru walked Rin and Saisyo back to Inuyasha's village. He held Saisyo's hand and she leaned against him, enjoying his scent. Rin reached for her other hand and smiled at the couple... Her new mother and father. 

When they got back to the hut, after a short hello tho Inuyasha and everyone else, Saisyo and Sesshomaru walked into their room and sat down. Shortly after, Shippo walked in and asked Rin to play. After asking permission, she happily skipped off with him, leaving her new found parents alone.

Saisyo was staring at her knees while blushing and smiling, knowing that Sesshomaru was staring at her again. She closed her eyes and giggled, then felt strong arms around her and hot breath on her neck. She gasped and shivered, making him hold onto her tighter. Sesshomaru sighed and nuzzled into Saisyo's neck, allowing her to relax and lean into his embrace. "Sesshomaru,"

"I want you to be mine..." he whispered in her ear.

Saisyo took a sharp intake of breath and cuddled closer to his chest. Suddenly he felt something wet hit his arm and the scent of tears reached his nose. He pulled away from her and held her shoulders. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm happy. I've almost forgotten how it feels to be loved as much as you love me," Saisyo put her arms around his neck and kissed his neck. "I will always be yours... I love you, Sesshomaru."

He smiled and laid her down on the bed, kissing her passionately on the lips and getting on top of her. "Sesshomaru! Why here?"

"Because I can't wait any longer... I need you now." he answered, kissing down her neck to her collarbone.

She smiled evilly and pulled away. "You're teasing me, aren't you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No," Saisyo said innocently, but was cut off from saying anything else by his mouth on hers once more.

She finally responded by putting her arms around him and entangling her fingers in his silky silver hair.

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking and talking while holding hands. "Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Hm?" she responded, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I didn't admit that I was in love with you... I thought you were in love with that guy in your era."

"And I thought that you were still in love with Kikyo... But I guess we were both wrong, huh?"

"Yeah. Hey, what's that noise?" Inuyasha said, his white ears twitching.

The couple went to investigate and came across the hut that Sesshomaru and Saisyo were in. "Inuyasha," Kagome said, "I don't think we should go in there until those noises stop..."

"Why?"

She slapped herself on the forehead. "Think about it." There was a confused look on the hanyou's face as he looked at her questioningly. She sighed. "Never mind... Just DON'T go in there. Trust me, you DO NOT want to see what they're doing,"

Inuyasha still didn't get it, so he shrugged and they kept walking. "Oh," Kagome added, "And we need to keep Shippo and Rin away from there, too..."

Later...

Saisyo woke up with Sesshomaru's arms around her waist, his nose in her hair, and his legs tangled with hers. She felt his bare chest against her back and his hot breath on the back of her neck. She shivered again, making Sesshomaru instinctively pull her closer, but he didn't wake up.

Saisyo enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her, the warmth of his body on hers, and... The feeling of him smiling against her neck? "You're awake, aren't you?" she asked with a giggle.

"So?" Sesshomaru asked sleepily.

"Did you get what you needed?" she asked sarcastically

"All that and more..." he replied dreamily.

Saisyo laughed and turned over to face him, pulling him into a tight embrace and, at that moment, loving him with every living fiber in her body and more. Sesshomaru pulled away and smirked. "There's just one more thing..."

Saisyo was looking at him confusedly until he sank his teeth into her neck, lapping away blood. Sesshomaru pulled away and looked at her smiling face. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. She was about to ask him why, but instead plunged her fangs deep into his neck. She had done it out of instinct, and soon began gently stroking the bite while cuddling with him.

"You are mine and I am yours from now on." Sesshomaru said, his nose in her hair again. They were silent for a moment, then they heard laughing and happy giggling outside. Saisyo shot up. "That's Rin and Shippo! What if they come in here?"

"Then I guess we'd better get dressed,"

After they got back into their clothes, Saisyo heard a knock on the door. She opened it to see Rin smiling up at her. "So, how was your day, Mommy?" she asked innocently, then with concern, "Why are you bleeding?"

Saisyo decided to have some fun with this. "Sesshomaru bit me," she said, then stooped down to her height and whispered something in her ears.

Rin giggled, put on an angry face and stomped over to Sesshomaru with her hands on her hips. "Why did you bite Mommy?" She thumped him on the nose and wagged her finger at him. "Bad Sesshomaru-sama!"

Saisyo was standing in the doorway with her hands over her mouth, trying not to laugh at the look on his face. He then shot her a glance and asked, "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing!" she replied, Rin turning around and giving her a thumbs-up. Sesshomaru saw it, and looked at Saisyo with an evil smirk.

She squealed and ran out of the room, followed not far behind by Sesshomaru. Rin giggled as she watched their antics. Saisyo was looking behind her at Sesshomaru as she ran, and, as a result, she ran into Inuyasha as she exited the hut. He caught her as she almost fell and put her on her feet again. "Thanks..." she said, out of breath.

Inuyasha sniffed. "Man, you guys reek of each other! Go bathe... Damn, you stink! And what were those weird noises that you were making?"

Saisyo looked at Sesshomaru, who nodded. "Inuyasha," she said seriously and slowly, as if speaking to a dumb child, "When a boy demon and a girl demon love each other very much-"

"Nooooooooooooooooo!!! I don't need the talk, I get it now!! I get it!!!" Inuyasha yelled, covering his ears.

Sesshomaru smirked at her and gave her a thumbs up. "Hey, Inuyasha, look." She turned her head, pulling her hair out of the way to reveal the mark that was shaped like a blue crescent moon. Sesshomaru also did so and showed him a mark on his neck shaped like silver flames.

Saisyo giggled at the look on Inuyasha's face, but was surprised when he yelled, "YES!!! Finally!! Sesshomaru finally got rid of his Narcissistic disorder!"

"You don't even know what Narcissistic means!" Sesshomaru defended.

* * *

**'K, the surprise will be in the next chapter. I think. If not, I'll let you know.**


	15. What?

**Disclaimer: I only own Saisyo.**

**Notes: You might like something in this chapter... And you'll probably know what's going to happen before it happens.**

* * *

It had been three months since Sesshomaru had taken Saisyo as his and his alone. He had gone on a walk with Rin to relax while she rested; she's been doing a lot of that lately. "Sesshomaru-sama, what's wrong with Mommy?" Rin asked him as they walked through a field. 

"I don't know," he replied distantly, "She's just tired lately."

"Oh."

The two walked in silence for a while, then Rin reached up and held on to two of Sesshomaru's fingers. "I'm glad you and Mommy are together..." she trailed off dreamily.

He look down, surprised at her actions, but then said softly, "If that's how you feel, then there's no need for you to call me Sesshomaru-sama anymore."

Rin looked up at him admiringly and said, "Really?" She paused before saying, "Daddy... I like the sound of it on you,"

Sesshomaru smiled, embracing her small hand with his own. "I thought you would."

* * *

"What is wrong with me, Kaede-sama?" Saisyo asked, laying down on the bed so she didn't throw up. 

"I don't know as of yet. Ye know, Sesshomaru and Rin really miss ye," Kaede said, checking everything to make sure that Saisyo was not sick.

"I know, but the horrible thing is that I don't have any energy to do anything anymore. I get nauseated really easily, and I'm tired all the time-"

"You're pregnant."

"-but I feel as if I could eat a thousand of those packs of Ramen that Inuyasha eats... What?!" Saisyo said, sitting up too fast and feeling dizzy.

"I said that you're pregnant."

"Yeah, I know..."

"Aren't ye happy?" Kaede asked, a small smile visible on her face.

"Of course!" Saisyo said, also smiling, "I've always wanted children of my own..." She trailed off, her eyes dazed and glossy. "But why don't I have any energy?"

"Twins."

"Oh... But how can you tell so early?" she asked.

"It's not early for a demon. And the reason that ye don't have energy when carrying twins is because when a demon of Sesshomaru's caliber is the father, the babies need a lot of energy to develop, therefore zapping nearly all of the mother's energy. No matter how powerful she is." Kaede explained. "Ye look tired, I'll have Kagome tell Sesshomaru for ye."

Saisyo laid back down, closing her eyes and sighing. "Thank you..."

In a matter of seconds, Kaede could see that she was asleep by her slow breathing and slightly open mouth. She then walked out of the room to go tell Kagome and everyone else. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo were hopping around they were so happy, but Miroku and Inuyasha just smiled.

Kagome was running to Sesshomaru and Rin, along with Sango. Shippo, Inuyasha, and Miroku had thought it would be best for a female to tell him. When they got there, they hunched over to catch their breath, Rin letting go of Sesshomaru's hand to go greet them. "Is something the matter?" he asked, when they were recovered. "Why were you running?"

"No, nothing's wrong..." Kagome said breathlessly, not able to hold back a smile.

"And we were running because we think that you'll want to know what we have to say." said Sango, also unable to not smile.

Sesshomaru had seen females smile like that before. "Watch Rin for me." he said to them before taking off towards the village.

"What's the matter?" Rin asked Sango, tugging on the bottom of her kimono.

"Your mommy's pregnant," Kagome and Sango said in unison.

Rin was stunned for a moment before squealing in excitement. "Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Both," said Kagome.

"She's having twins." Sango verified.

This made Rin smile even wider - if that's even possible - and start dancing around. Kagome and Sango smiled at her antics and chuckled a bit as they each took one of her hands and walked towards the village after Sesshomaru.

* * *

He walked into her room silently and knelt beside her bed, taking in her scent while she slept. It smelled normal, like cherry blossoms, sugar, and peaches, but there was something else, something else that smelled more of him than usual. Sesshomaru smiled and ran his hand down the length of her body, waking her.

Saisyo's crystal blue eyes fluttered open and she stared straight into Sesshomaru's eyes and smiled. "You can smell them, can't you, Sesshomaru?"

He nodded, taking her hands in his. "But I guess I've been too worried about you lately to notice..."

"I'm kind of scared..." Saisyo said.

"What is there to be scared of?" Rin asked as she quietly walked through the door, closing it behind her.

"She's right, Saisyo. We'll always be right here. And you know that I will never leave you." Sesshomaru comforted her, his hand moving to stroke her hair.

"No, I'm not scared for my health, I'm scared for the pups. What if I'm not strong enough to-"

"You are." Sesshomaru interrupted, "You are strong enough. If anyone can make it through this, you can..."

Saisyo smiled at him and a tears ran down her cheek. "Thank you..." she said before kissing him tenderly on the lips.


	16. Only Half a Month To Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Saisyo.**

**Notes: No notes... Wow, that's weird.**

* * *

"Sesshomaru?" Saisyo asked the taiyoukai laying next to her. 

"Yes?" Sesshomaru answered.

"I'm going to take a bath in the hot spring. I want to try out that shampoo and conditioner stuff that Kagome gave me,"

Sesshomaru sighed, "If you must go, I'm coming with you. It's dangerous out there for you alone. Damn, you women and your obsession to be clean..."

"Hey, she brought some for you, too!" Saisyo laughed as his eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Don't worry, it's a kind that's made for men."

The wide eyes disappeared and was replaced with his normal half-lidded gaze as he stood, looking around. It was pitch black outside, Rin was sleeping peacefully on her stomach with Shippo curled up on her back. Saisyo walked over to her and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

As they walked out of the hut, trying not to wake anyone, Saisyo noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there. Then they heard, "Hey, where you guys going?"

Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha leaning over the edge of the roof of the hut to speak with them. Saisyo answered, "We're going to take a bath,"

"Oh. Okay, then."

He went back up on the roof and out of sight, but they knew he was just laying there looking at they sky. "Why does he sleep up there?" Saisyo asked.

"I have no idea" Sesshomaru replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "He's just strange."

She intertwined her fingers with his and leaned on him as they walked. "Are you tired?" he asked, putting his other arm around her.

"A little, but I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Sesshomaru, you're acting like a paranoid mother." Saisyo giggled a little as they arrived at the hot spring.

He shot a fake indignant look at her and defended himself. "I'm not a paranoid mother, I'm just a concerned soon-to-be father."

Saisyo undressed and got into the spring, fireflies gliding slowly through the air above her. She relaxed against a rock and said quietly, "I'd feel safer if you joined me..."

She heard clothes drop to the ground behind her and the sound of someone walking in water, then he came and sat beside her, grabbing one of the bottles that Kagome brought. "No, no, no," said Saisyo, "I'm doing your hair first."

He sighed, but smiled at her. She reached for a different one, read the back for directions, then squirted some in Sesshomaru's silver hair. She scrubbed in into his scalp and he sank further down into the water, letting out a satisfied growl. Saisyo smiled. "I guess you and Inuyasha have more in common than you both thought."

"What do you mean?"

"You and him both purr." she replied, gently dipping his head under the water to rinse his hair with only his face visible.

"We're not cats, you know." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"I know, you just have this certain trait that cats also have," she said, combing his long hair with her fingers after adding the conditioner.

When Saisyo finished, Sesshomaru set her in his lap and did the same to her, taking care not to scratch her with his claws. She closed her eyes and leaned against his bare chest, letting out a contented sigh. He smiled and rinsed all the conditioner out after getting rid of any tangles.

Afterwards, the two sat quietly, listening to sounds of crickets chirping in the woods and the soft buzz of the fireflies that gathered over the water, illuminating its surface. "This is beautiful," Saisyo whispered, looking in wonder at all the fireflies.

"Yes," Sesshomaru agreed, "Like you..."

She turned to face him and planted a soft kiss on his lips before putting her arms around him and laying her head on shoulder. He reacted by burying his nose in her hair and pulling her closer, enjoying her scent more than ever. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "Why are you so stiff?"

"It's probably because I don't get enough exercise anymore. I've been in bed so much lately that I'm surprised that my legs still know how to walk. My energy is starting to come back, though."

Sesshomaru turned Saisyo around and gently began massaging her shoulders, down her back, and to her legs under the water. She didn't know why, but at a simple touch from him, her body couldn't help but relax. He was just so gentle with her.

She sighed and sank down in the water to just below her nose while he relaxed her. Sesshomaru enjoyed the feeling of Saisyo's soft skin on his, and he also enjoyed being able to make her happy and make her feel better. Soon he felt her loosen up under his touch and lean against him again. "Better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you." Saisyo replied, "I love you, Sesshomaru. With all my heart."

"I love you, too. All four of you. Rin included."

Saisyo laughed at him and gave him a teasing kiss on the lips. He knew she was teasing him and put it to an end by pulling her into a kiss that made her melt in his arms. When he pulled away, Saisyo pouted. "You're lucky that you're so damn good at that..."

Sesshomaru smirked and carried her out of the water so they could get dressed and head back to sleep. When he bent down to get his kimono, Saisyo pushed him back into the water and laughed as he came back up, his hair covering his face completely and spreading out in the water. He parted it down the middle and looked at her angrily for a moment before laughing.

The couple finally got dressed and began heading back through the forest. Sesshomaru walked behind Saisyo, and soon scooped her up into his arms, carrying her back so she could rest. She smiled before closing her eyes and cuddling closer to him. He soon felt her breathing slow and knew she was asleep. _'Only half a month to go...' _he thought, sighing in happiness.


	17. Finally

**Disclaimer: I only own Saisyo, and a couple other characters that come into the picture in this chapter... :P**

**Notes: Hehe...**

* * *

Saisyo had finally got her energy back, so she, Sesshomaru, and Rin were going for a walk in the forest. Rin was sitting on his shoulders while pulling off cherry blossoms and sprinkling them all over him and Saisyo. "There," she said, plucking off a cluster of them over head and leaning over to put them behind her mother's ear, "Now both of you look pretty!" 

Saisyo laughed, making her stomach hurt and pause for a moment before continuing to walk. "Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine,"

He picked her up and carried her bridal style. "Sesshomaru, you don't have to carry me, I know that I'm probably really heavy at the moment." She laughed again.

He looked at her funny. "You're not heavy at all," he said, choosing his words carefully. He had said the wrong thing at the wrong time too many times for his liking, and she was moody enough anyways...

She smiled at him, knowing that he's been having a hard time with her lately. "I'm sorry, but I can't control my emotions anymore,"

"Don't apologize to me, it's not your fault."

Saisyo closed her eyes and let the gentle gliding motion of Sesshomaru's walk soothe her. Suddenly she felt a shooting pain throughout her body and shuddered while suppressing a groan. "Momma, are you okay?" asked Rin sincerely.

Saisyo smiled at her. "Yes, thank you, Rin,"

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped, almost unseating Rin from his shoulders. "What's the matter, Daddy?" she asked after regaining her balance and steadying herself.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Saisyo asked.

"You can't feel it?" Sesshomaru said, feeling a wet spot on his arm.

"Feel what?"

"You... You're water broke..." he replied in awe.

"Oh, crap... Well, then... We'd better get back to the village, huh?" Saisyo said weakly with a small smile, then passing out in his arms.

_'Dammit!_' Sesshomaru yelled at himself_, 'Stop panicking and get her back there!' _

"Rin, you may want to hold on, Saisyo needs to get back to the village. Fast."

"Okay," she replied as he began running back through the forest.

Sesshomaru ran so that Saisyo wouldn't be bounced around too much; his feet hardly even seemed to touch the ground! When he got back to the village, he saw a woman walking with her child. He stopped and asked her to get Kaede. She first looked suspiciously at the youkai standing before her, then saw the human child with him, and a sweating lady in his arms and changed her mind about him. "Hai!"

While she ran off, Saisyo woke up. "Sesshomaru..." she said meekly.

"What is it?"

"Sorry about your kimono,"

"Don't worry about the kimono, just try to stay awake, alright?" Sesshomaru urged her.

She nodded in answer and groaned as another surge of pain racked her body. Rin began to cry at seeing her mother in so much pain. "Rin," Saisyo said, "You know I hate to see you cry like this..."

"I know," Rin sniffed, "But I hate seeing you hurt."

"I won't hurt for long," Saisyo replied with a smile and a laugh.

Rin wiped away her tears and force a smile also. Sesshomaru held Saisyo in one arm while he helped Rin down from his shoulders with the other, then he wiped some on the sweat off of Saisyo's face. "Don't worry, I'll be by your side the whole time," he comforted.

"Sesshomaru, you know men aren't allowed-"

"I don't care. I want to help you, so I will and they can't stop me." he said, ending the subject matter.

"Rin," Saisyo asked.

"Yes, Mommy?"

"Stay with Sango, okay?"

"Okay,"

Soon, Kaede and Kagome came into view. Seeing a clearly in pain Saisyo in his arms, they beckoned Sesshomaru to follow them. They entered a hut and he laid her down on a bed, kneeling beside it and holding her hand. "Sesshomaru," Kagome began, but Saisyo interrupted her.

"He's staying!" She saw the hurt look on Kagome's face and added, "I'm sorry, don't take it personally."

"That's okay, I understand completely,"

That's when Kaede told her to push and Sesshomaru got his hand broken... Just kidding, but he might as well have the way Saisyo held it. "DAMMIT!" she screamed, falling back on the bed from her previous sitting position.

* * *

Rin heard a scream and stopped walking beside Kilala. "Was that my momma?" she asked Sango. 

"Yes," She knelt down in front of her. "But don't worry it won't last too long."

Rin took one last look back at the village and heard another scream, but shrugged it off and hopped up onto Kilala's back with Sango.

Five LOUD hours later...

Kagome ran as fast as she could to go get Rin. She tripped over a rock on the way, and fell down with a squeal. Someone asked, "Are you okay?" and helped her up.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Kagome said, "Rin, come on and follow me!"

She ran alongside Kagome for about five minutes before getting back to the village. They began to walk as soon as they got close to a large hut so they were quiet and could catch their breath. Rin stopped at the door, looking back at Kagome questioningly. "Are you coming?" she asked.

Kagome just smiled widely and stood there with her hands behind her back. "Nope. Go on, your mommy and daddy need to show you something!"

Knowing exactly what it was, Rin smiled and quietly walked through the door. Saisyo was sitting up and holding something in her arms. She looked up at Rin and smiled, patting the bed beside her as a way to tell Rin to come sit with her. Sesshomaru held another one and just stared with wonder.

There was an infant in Saisyo's arms with silver hair, a blue crescent moon on its forehead, and one red stripe on each cheek. "That's the girl," she said quietly.

The baby girl opened her eyes and blinked. They were blue; a blue just like her mother's, light and crystal clear. "What are you going to name her?" Rin asked, still looking at the baby.

Saisyo looked over at Sesshomaru. Almost as if reading her mind, he said, "Akemi... Bright beauty,"

Rin giggled and hopped off the bed and over to the baby that Sesshomaru was holding. "This one is the boy?" she asked.

He nodded and smiled at her. This infant had brunette hair, gold eyes, and the same markings as the girl. "What is his name?" Rin inquired.

Sesshomaru looked at Saisyo who nodded as a way to tell him that he can choose. He thought for a moment, and remembered those words that his father spoke to him so long ago.

* * *

_"Father, do you insist on going?" Sesshomaru asked._

_"Do you intend to stop me, Sesshomaru?" Inu no Taisho replied, not turning around to look at his son._

_"I will not stand in your way, however, before you go, you must entrust the swords Sounga and Tessaiga to me."_

_"And if I refuse... Will you kill me, your own father?"_

_Sesshomaru stayed silent and Inu no Taisho sighed, annoyed. "Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power, my son?"_

_"The path I walk is the way of Supreme Conquest, and it is power that will reveal the way for me," Sesshomaru explained._

_"Supreme Conquest..." his father repeated with a smirk. "Tell me, Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?"_

_Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Protect...?" he wondered, then said to his father, "The answer is no. I, Sesshomaru, have no need of such."_

* * *

He smirked as he remembered that. Now he knew that he had many things to protect, though he didn't have them back then. He looked at Rin and said, "Mamoru. It means 'protect.'" 

Saisyo smiled, knowing why he named him that. "In memory of your father?" she didn't expect him to answer, but he surprised her.

"In memory of my father's words." he corrected her.


	18. Transformation

**Disclaimer: Yay! Now I own Akemi and Mamoru as well as Saisyo! Yay!!**

**Notes: I have nothing to say except... YAY!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Go on, go relax, Saisyo." Sesshomaru urged her.

"Will you be okay with the twins?"

He gave her an exasperated look. "How much harm can they do when they're asleep? Of course I'll be okay. It's yourself you should be worried about,"

"Why?" asked Saisyo.

"There are lots of demons out at night." Sesshomaru pointed out.

She walked up to him and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm a demon, too, remember? I can take care of myself,"

"Yeah, well...If I didn't think that you deserved to relax, you wouldn't be going at all." He sighed. "Just don't go getting yourself hurt, and take your sword,"

Saisyo took the clothes that Kagome had given her until her kimono had been washed, which happened to be her school uniform, and walked out of the village and into the forest, getting undressed and easing her aching body slowly into the steamy water until the glistening surface was right below her nose. She sighed contentedly, making the water in front of her face ripple innocently, and let pleasant thoughts swim through her mind.

Deciding that she'd relaxed enough, Saisyo washed her hair, climbed out of the water, and got dressed into Kagome's clothes, which consisted of a green skirt and short-sleeved white blouse with a green collar.

"Wow, that's short..." she muttered to herself, tugging a little on the hem of the skirt to lengthen it, even if just a centimeter.

"No, leave it the way it is..." someone said.

Saisyo whirled around and stared into the dark.

"Miroku, if that's you, I swear I will pummel you into the ground and leave you there to rot!!" she yelled.

"And what if it's not?" the voice answered with a raspy laugh.

Saisyo then realized that this definitely is NOT Miroku. "Then I'll do much worse,"

She felt someone behind her and took a swing at them, but missed. Instead, she came face to face with him. He had large red eyes and fangs dripping with a substance unknown to her, and his claws were bloodied and sharp. "What do you want?" she asked, anger apparent in her voice.

"That's none of your business, human,"

Saisyo scoffed. "You're so pathetic. You can't even sense demonic aura, can you? You better get out of here before Sesshomaru senses you-"

"Sesshomaru Taisho? Of the Western Lands? Hm, so he has taken a mate... That makes it even more fun."

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"The fact that you will be mine soon enough,"

Growling at him, Saisyo took many a swing at him, but missed each time for an unknown reason. Accidentally dropping her guard, she was pinned to the ground by the demon, his claws digging into her shoulders and drawing blood. She felt her left arm break from the force of her landing, but she refused to cry out and instead stared him steadily in the eyes. They flickered for a moment and realization slapped Saisyo in the face. Demons' eyes turn red when their inner self takes over and their common sense no longer has control.

She decided to try and break him out of it instead of killing him. "No wonder you have to resort to force to get a girl, just look at your attitude."

He hesitated, obviously listening. "What?"

"Try being a little kinder, and not digging your nails into the lady's shoulder. Besides..." She pulled down the collar of her shirt, exposing the delicate flesh that a blue crescent moon was etched upon. "I'm already Sesshomaru's."

The demon's eyes showed signs of fear as his claws retracted a bit and his fangs shortened. He backed away and soon he was a scared looking young man with black hair and blue eyes standing and looking in horror at the woman on the ground. He hurriedly help her up and asked if she was okay.

Her left arm hung limply by her side and blood ran down it. "Aside from a broken arm and multiple puncture wounds on my shoulders, I'm fine," Saisyo answered with a small smile. "Tell me your name."

Still looking ashamed of himself, the young man answered, "Asato. And yours?"

"Saisyo."

An awkward silence ensued after they had introduced themselves, but then Asato decided to break the silence. "Look, about your wounds... I-"

"You couldn't control yourself, I know." said Saisyo holding up her hand to silence him. "Don't worry about it. I don't hold you responsible for what you did,"

Asato let out a breath of relief. "Here, I will carry you back to your village."

He picked her up, careful not to agitate her arm or the wounds, and commenced walking.

* * *

Sesshomaru was deep in thought, about what even he did not know. He was sitting beside where Akemi, Mamoru, and Rin were peacefully sleeping and watching them. He picked up Akemi without waking her and held her close, being able to feel her heartbeat. He tucked a strand of hair gently behind a small pointed ear, careful not to hurt her with his claws. 

_'These are my pups,'_ he thought, _'I helped create these beautiful children... Except Rin...'_

The dirty part of his mind was thinking that it was also_ fun_ to make them, but he tried not to pay attention to those thoughts. Then the scent of blood reached his nose, and Kagome quietly opened the door and told him to follow her. Sesshomaru recognized this blood and his eyes glowed red only for a moment, then he regained control.

Kagome showed him a young man standing outside the hut with Saisyo in his arms, blood dripping down each of her arms, and one of them immobile, laying across her chest. "You can put me down, now, Asato." Saisyo whispered to him.

Standing, but stumbling a little, Saisyo tried to stand steady, but ended up with Sesshomaru supporting her. She whispered a word of thanks and put her right hand slightly above her left shoulder. When it began to glow a faint blue, she slowly moved it down the whole length of her left arm and shoulder. Giving it an experimental bend, Saisyo then used that hand to heal the wounds on her right shoulder.

Asato was speechless, and instead just stared, but everyone else acted as though mending bones and sealing wounds with a simple touch is the most normal thing in the world.

"Are you alright? What happened?" asked Sesshomaru.

"A demon attacked me, and this young man helped bring me back," she answered gesturing to Asato.

"But I-" he began.

Saisyo shot him a warning look. "Shut up." Then she turned back to Sesshomaru. "And he carried me back here,"

Sesshomaru turned to Asato and raised an eyebrow, then held out his hand. "Thank you... For bringing her back."

Asato took his hand and shook it. "I-It's no problem, I was glad to help."

"Well, why don't you stay for dinner?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, it's almost ready," added Sango, who had come out to see where everyone else was.

Asato smiled, but refused the offer. "I can't. I have to, uh, get back...home."

"You do that," Saisyo said, "And thank you again,"

He waved as he walked away, leaving Sesshomaru to take Saisyo and question her.

"Okay, what really happened?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously.

"I told you what happened."

"No, you didn't. That was _your _blood on Asato's claws. It was him, wasn't it?"

Realizing that she was fighting a losing battle with her mate, Saisyo nodded.

"I'll kill him..." Sesshomaru said, standing up and beginning to walk out the door.

"Sesshomaru, wait," she said, grabbing his hand.

"Don't expect me to just sit here while the one that hurt you is still out there!" he yelled, his eyes flashing red at her.

Saisyo hastily let go, looking at him with wide, fear-filled eyes. He had never yelled at her like that before. At once realizing his mistake, Sesshomaru walked over to her and held her in his arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered comfortingly in her ear, "I just don't like to see people hurt you."

"But that's just it isn't it?" Saisyo asked, crying quietly into his shoulder. "If you had just now gone after Asato, you would have killed him,"

"Well, I can't let him live after he-"

"But when your eyes flashed red at _me_," she continued, "I knew that the next time you even_ saw _Asato, you would lose control... You would..."

"Transform?" Sesshomaru finished. She nodded.

"When Asato attacked me, he was transformed, and had no control at all. You've seen what happens to Inuyasha when he transforms, right?" Saisyo asked, her crying only silent tears, now.

Sesshomaru nodded in response.

"Well, it was like that. He could've come across his best friend and killed him. Have you ever transformed, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. It's the most horrible feeling in the world... All you can do is-"

"Wait it out," someone finished.

Sesshomaru turned around and saw Inuyasha, who had begun to speak again. "You can only scream and scream for yourself to stop, but you have absolutely no control over your body,"

"That's why it wasn't Asato's fault that he attacked me," Saisyo explained, trying to convince him.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed, obviously having an inner battle with himself. A few moments later he opened them and managed a slight smile at Saisyo. "I understand, but if he ever tries it again, I WILL kill him. Deal?"

"Deal," replied Saisyo, who smirked and kissed him.

"Ugh, get a room!" Inuyasha complained, "And by the way, Sesshomaru, it's looks like you're eating her face."

"Inuyasha," Saisyo said in that same voice she used to have "The Talk" with him, "Ever heard of a 'French Kiss?' And just so you know, we _are _in a room, but you're inside it at the moment," Her expression suddenly became serious. "Get out."

* * *

**I can't stand not having humor in a chapter, so there it is.**


End file.
